Lean manufacturing is a production practice that seeks to eliminate waste. In lean manufacturing, any expenditure of resources that does not result in a creation of value for the end customer is considered wasteful. Lean manufacturing focuses on preserving value while minimizing labor, product, and/or other inputs. The principles of lean manufacturing may be applied throughout an enterprise.